When multiple glasses, vases, or other fragile open-ended containers are packed for moving or storage, a specialized packing crate having internal dividers may be used to prevent breakage of the containers by separating the containers with a divider material that prevents the containers from impacting each other during movement of the crate. Additionally or alternatively, individual containers may be wrapped in a protective material such as “bubble wrap” or foam before being placed in a crate that may or may not have internal dividers. In still other circumstances, containers may be placed in a crate in positions separated from each other, and a cushioning material such as foam pellets may be poured into the crate to fall between the containers and prevent their impacting each other during movement of the crate.
These packing techniques require specialized crates or extensive handling of containers and/or wrapping materials. Furthermore, mistakes made in applying the techniques may result in container breakage, despite preventative efforts.